The Prophecy of Sinnoh
by FrostFlame15
Summary: A prophecy is foretold, telling of a new force. Guardians are sent to protect the ones mentioned in the prophecy. Adventure awaits the 5 characters, who have the powers of legends. Takes place about 7-10 years before Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Contains made-up locations and OC's as well as locations and characters in game. Rated T for mild violence. [Temporary Hiatus]
1. Prologue

_Hello, welcome to my story, The Prophecy of Sinnoh. This paragraph is mainly to explain some things. First, I love to read and I implement some references to certain books I read. If you recognize any of my references you are amazing! Second, this story takes place about maybe 7-10 years before the events in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Third, I have added various cities and locations that aren't in the games, anime, or manga. **This will hopefully be the only chapter where it is entirely devoid of humans the rest is all following humans.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

A blinding light pierced through the stormy, night sky. After a while, the light flickered twice before going out. A large, dark, shadow could be seen, through the murky waters of the ocean, as it swam towards the source of light.

As it reached the source of light, it burst out of the water in a spectacular show of strength.

The strange creature was stunning.

It had large wing-like hands which folded against its body like a bird's wings. Its long tail had small flaps at the end of it. On its back were strange, blue folds of skin that were now facing straight up in the air.

The creature half walked, half flew towards what appeared to be a hidden cave in the cliff side. Another creature seemed to greet it, and led it deeper inside.

The cave was surprisingly very warm, considering the raging storm outside. It was very spacious and had a dome-shaped ceiling. There were seventeen plain, white cushions that formed a circle.

The bird-like creature flew over to a cushion closest to the cave entrance, its back facing the outside.

The creature that had greeted it, was white as well with a ring of gold circling its waist. It made its way towards a cushion furthest from the entrance.

After it got adjusted, it started to speak.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, especially with the current weather." It had a deep, powerful voice-the voice of a leader.

The other creature looked agitated. "Don't waste time with pleasantries, do you want me to call them or not?" It seemed to be annoyed, as if taking a nap before being woken up.

"Fine, call them." The creature sighed. "Always straight to the point, aren't you Lugia?"

Lugia flew out of the cave and seated itself on a stone perch above the cave entrance as if built purely for that purpose.

Lugia started to hum, quietly at first, then louder. Its song was filled with notes of sorrow, and hope. The notes echoed through the sky clear as glass, as though the loud booms of thunder didn't exist.

When Lugia finished the song, he hopped back down and seated himself in the same seat.

"Care to tell me about the news in Mirkholm while we wait?" The creature said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't pretend you don't know what happened yesterday, _Arceus_." Lugia said the name as if it were a slimy snail on his tongue.

"You should keep your emotions in check, _Lugia_ , let's not forget what happened last time, or do you not remember _Nehemia_?"

Lugia roared. " _How dare you speak_ _her_ _name!_ "

Lugia lunged from its seat, hatred written all over his face, yet Arceus had the nerve to stay calm.

Lugia was inches away from barreling into Arceus when he froze.

Shock filled his face, quickly turning into anger. Lugia was lifted up by some invisible force, and dropped back into his seat.

As soon as the invisible force relinquished its grasp, Lugia whirled around, rage flowing off him in waves.

The rage was turned into joy in the blink of an eye.

"Noctowl!"

"I thought I heard your call, so I came." Noctowl said in a calming tone.

Noctowl gracefully flew to the seat next to Lugia. They quietly conversed as the other council members arrived.

Lugia barely acknowledged the other Pokemon, nodding only to Ariados, his good friend.

When each seat was full, Arceus stood.

"Thank you for coming under such short circumstances. You're all probably wondering why you're here. You were called here to discuss a new prophecy."

Arceus paused to let that sink in. Poorly concealed whispers were heard, everyone talking about what this new prophecy could be.

"This morning I had another vision. In my vision, the only thing I saw were words, inscribed on a rock wall. As I came closer I was able to read it."

Arceus cleared his throat before speaking again. " _The ones with great power will each have one choice; Either good or evil, they will have a voice; The betrayal of one, the switching of sides; Unity and Friendship will be their guides."_

Ariados clanked its mandibles together in agitation. _"_ Well knowing this is all fine, but _who_ are the ones in the prophecy?"

"I discovered who they are, _but_ revealed the prophecy to a rather.. _unpleasant_ human. For security, I have already send the guardians to _-of course_ -guard the ones in the prophecy." Arceus calmly said. "Any inquiries, opinions, and concerns can be voiced to me in the separate room. Anyone who has nothing to say, or has business elsewhere may leave."

Noctowl and Lugia got up flying next to each other as they left the cave.

"Who do you think they are?" Noctowl asked.

Lugia thought about for a moment and made sure there was no one around them before saying, "I don't know who they are, but I'm sending my most skilled trackers after the guardians to find out more."

Noctowl scratched its head with one of its brown wings. "That's not that bad of an idea; I think I'll send my best spies along with your trackers."

Lugia nodded his head in agreement before they parted ways, Lugia down into the ocean towards Mirkholm, and Noctowl towards the mighty Xan Forest.

* * *

 _Again, I hope you enjoyed! Also if you would like to know how to pronounce the some of the words in here I'll have a list below this._

Nehemia- **Ne-HEM-e-uh**

Mirkholm- **MURK-holm**

Xan- **z** **-ON**


	2. A New Beginning

Hi! This is the first chapter of my story, The Prophecy of Sinnoh. First off, I live in the United States… So the measurements will, sadly, be in feet and soccer is football. I only have a few measurements but if you want to know the measurement in meters. It'll be up here. 20 feet=6.096 meters 5 feet=1.524 meters 30 yards=27.432

* * *

Chapter 2

Thomas

A boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, restlessly paced around his room.

 _Today was the day._

The boy walked down stairs into the living room. On the sofa was a large man, most likely the boy's father. He was focused on the TV, watching the Sandgem Town Sneasels face off against the Snowpoint City Scizors in a fierce game of soccer.

The boy cleared his throat. "Dad, can I go on an adventure with my Bronzor?"

"No Thomas, now leave me alone." The boy's dad spoke with no hesitation, not even looking away from the TV.

Thomas walked back upstairs, defeated, and flopped onto his bed.

 _At least I tried_. _Well I'm going to have to resort to the backup plan._

Thomas stayed in his room until dinner. During dinner, he stayed quiet and didn't look up from his meal. When he finished eating he politely excused himself and went back upstairs.

 _And now I wait until midnight._

When midnight arrived, Thomas quietly got out of his bed and sent out his Pokemon, Bronzor.

With a quick flash of light, Bronzor appeared, reflecting the light from the full moon off of its shiny surface.

"Is everyone asleep?" Thomas quietly asked.

Bronzor closed its eyes in concentration, as it scanned the house with its psychic powers. After a few seconds, it nodded.

"Thanks Bronzor." Thomas said.

Thomas looked out his window. The Xan Forest cast a foreboding shadow across the town. Its looming trees had trunks as thick as office buildings, and served as homes for the Pokemon living there.

Thomas looked down at the ground.

 _That's about a twenty feet drop._

"I'm trusting you Bronzor." Thomas whispered.

Thomas carefully climbed through the window and held on to the window sill.

"Ready Bronzor?" Thomas asked, nervously.

Bronzor nodded.

"Well here goes nothing." Thomas let go of the window sill.

He plummeted until he was about five feet from the ground. He suddenly stopped falling. Thomas opened his eyes and saw that he was slowly getting closer to the ground. His feet soon touched the ground, and he looked up. Bronzor jumped down as well, landing next to Thomas.

"We did!" Thomas hugged Bronzor and spun it around.

Thomas took out Bronzor's pokeball again. "In you go," he said.

After putting Bronzor's pokeball away, he started running. He ran away from his house. He ran away from his ignorant dad. He ran away from his friends. He ran away from _everything_.

Thomas continued to run far away from the only things he knew. He ran until he was exhausted. He fell onto his knees, struggling to breathe. He looked around. In front of him, about thirty yards away, was the mighty Xan Forest, and to his right the stormy waters of the Wyrd Lake.

 _Where do I go now?_

Thomas prayed he was making the right decision and got back up. He started running again, _this_ time with a destination-the Xan Forest.

The sun started to rise just as Thomas reached the edge of the forest. He felt a strange tugging sensation, drawing him closer to the forest. He turned around and looked at what he was leaving behind. He always thought that even if he did manage to get this far, he would go back home. But as he looked back, he felt nothing. He turned back around, and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Come on, Bulbasaur. Stop rolling around." An old man nudged the Bulbasaur with his foot.

" _Bulba?"_ The Bulbasaur sat up.

"This is no time for messing around!" The old man said, scowling. "If you don't start walking, _you're_ not going to get dinner."

The Bulbasaur immediately got up and started walking.

" _Finally_." The old man sighed. He followed the Bulbasaur back to the wooden cabin.

As they were walking he said, "You know, I don't really remember why I brought you home with me, but are pretty helpful sometimes." The old man looked up. "Well would you look at that. The sun is already rising." The old man looked ahead. "Even better, we're almost home."

He arrived at the cabin and reached out his arm to open the door. He put his hand on the handle but heard a noise that sounded like a thud.

"Hey Bulbasaur what do you think that was?"

He heard a different noise, this one louder.

"Wait, that one was a scream! Hurry let's go!"

The old man took off with Bulbasaur on his tail, trying to find the source of the scream.

"There!" He shouted, pointing into clearing in the trees. "Quickly! A young man is being attacked!"

He ran faster, finally making it into the grassy clearing.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!"

* * *

Thomas walked through the forest with Bronzor by his side.

 _Why does this forest have to be so big?_

Thomas looked around. The only things he'd seen so far are trees, grass, flowers, and more trees.

 _At least the sun's out so I can see._

A flash of movement caught Thomas' attention.

He looked up, but saw nothing except leaves and the blue sky.

 _There it is again!_

Thomas was now alert scanning the trees for any kind of potential threat.

A bush by his feet shook softly. Thomas swiftly reached down and grabbed what was in the bush. He barely got a good look at it before it jumped out of his hands.

It looked like a Pokemon, but it wasn't one he'd seen before. It's head was slightly cone shaped, and it was light green and a pale green color. Its head was a lot larger than its body. It had small arms and legs, too. It had small wings on its back too.

Thomas stood still waiting for it to appear again, but after a few minutes he decided it was coming back and continued walking.

He entered a circular clearing in the woods. He stopped a moment taking a break from walking.

He stood still for a few moments, eyes closed when all of a sudden he was tackled to the ground by something large and yellow.

It was sort of humanoid in shape, and had black stripes on its body in the shape of lightning bolts.

 _It's an Electabuzz!_

Thomas struggled to speak due to the weight on his chest. "Bronzor use Extrase-AHHHHHH!" Thomas cried out in pain as the Electabuzz sent a wave of electricity coursing through his body.

Thomas could only see flashing spots race through his vision. He felt the pressure on his chest disappear. He could only see the outline of his Bronzor tackle and shield him from another blast of electricity.

As courageous as it was, Bronzor was tired and started to bob up and down while levitating.

The Electabuzz bellowed. _"ELECTABUZZZZ!"_

It shot out another focused blast of lightning aimed at Thomas.

Bronzor jumped in the way shielding Thomas, but it had already been hit by one Thunderbolt, and was exhausted.

The last thing Thomas saw was a Bulbasaur jump out of nowhere, and his Bronzor fall to the ground.

* * *

Well this was the first official chapter of my story. Again, I hope you liked it! You may be thinking "Did Thomas die?" Well first off, you'll find out next chapter. But I mean the rating is T not M. As for the strange Pokemon Thomas sees. Well I think most of you have figured it out.


	3. Under the Stars

This is Chapter 3 of my story. I was actually thinking of going to a different character and leave mystery around Thomas, but I decided not to. A new character will be introduced soon a future chapter. In this chapter there will be some more OC's and made up places, so at the very end there will be a pronunciation guide. **In this chapter there is a character that is related to a character in the main series of Pokemon. NOTE THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY A FACT, IT IS JUST A PART OF THE STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Thomas

A young man with spiky blue hair was walking down a hallway. The hallway was unadorned, and it had gray steel walls, giving it a space-like feel. Panels, with blinking lights of varying colors and green buttons, were scattered at regular intervals on the hallway walls.

He stopped at a panel with a flashing purple light. He hesitated before pressing five of the nine green buttons in quick succession.

There was a loud click, and part of the wall opened up to reveal a small room with a steel door. The man walked into the room and rose his hand up to knock on the door.

His hand stopped before knocking, as if he was deciding if this was the right decision. He seemed to make up his mind and lightly tapped on the door twice.

The door opened, revealing two other men who appeared to be guards and another hallway behind them.

"I wish to see Colvard," the man said.

The guard on the left pressed a button on the wall.

"Sir, someone wishes to see you."

A voice could be heard through what seemed to be an intercom. "Who is it?"

"Identification?" The guard on the right asked, though it seemed more like an order.

"Team Galactic Commander, Cyrus." Cyrus said, pulling out an ID with his name, rank, picture, and a number.

"It's Team Galactic Commander number 331, Cyrus." The guard said.

The intercom buzzed. "Let him in."

The guards parted, letting Cyrus pass. He walked towards the end of the hallway.

When he reached the end of the hallway, one of the guards pressed another button, opening up the door at the end of the hallway.

Cyrus walked in and kneeled down on one knee. "I've returned."

The room was scarcely lit, most of the light coming from various computer screens that other people were stationed at. In the center of the room, was a chair, similar to a chair on board a spaceship.

A man, probably in his fifties, sat in the chair and had an air of authority around him.

"Report," he said.

"I tracked one of them down into the Xan Forest, sir." Cyrus said.

"Did you bring them back?" Colvard asked.

Cyrus bowed his head down, as if in shame. "N-No sir, there was an interference."

"What was the interference?" Colvard asked, dangerously calm.

"An old man and his Bulbasaur, sir." Cyrus mumbled.

"What was that?" Colvard said.

"An old man and his Bulbasaur." Cyrus said louder.

 _"_ _WHAT!"_ The man shouted in outrage. "I send you with one simple task, track down one of the five and bring them back, trusting _you_ with this mission! Yet you are stopped, by an _old man and his Bulbasaur!_ "

"There was also a Bronzor." Cyrus said.

" _There was also a Bronzor."_ Colvard said mockingly. "You know, I should demote you for this! In fact, I think I will! From henceforth _you_ will be demoted to a Team Galactic Grunt. Now get out of my sight!"

Cyrus rose and walking towards the exit.

"When you leave, find Shelia and tell her to see me. _She_ will be your replacement." Colvard said as Cyrus walked away.

* * *

Thomas' head throbbed and he had a painful headache. It felt like someone was driving a nail through his head. He opened his eyes, and saw that he seemed to be in some sort of cabin. He couldn't remember anything and tried to sit up to see more of his surroundings.

He barely moved before pain coursed through his body, making him cry out.

He heard rustling and saw his Bronzor look down at him with a worried expression on its face.

"Hey buddy." Thomas said, giving a faint smile before grimacing.

Thomas heard footsteps come towards him.

Thomas turned his head slightly, wincing in the process. He saw an old man and a Bulbasaur race towards him. The Bulbasaur was holding a bowl, using Vine Whip to keep it steady.

"How are you doing?" The old man asked.

"Pretty bad." Thomas admitted. "What happened to me?"

The old man told Thomas what he knew. "You were completely unconscious when we found you, and your Bronzor fared just barely better," he said. "I tried to get you to my cabin sooner, but every time I touched you, you cried out in pain and some lingering lightning shocked you. It took two days for the rest of the lightning to leave your body. In total you were unconscious for about a week."

 _I remember now._

"Thanks for helping me." Thomas said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Holt." The old man said. "This is my Bulbasaur."

Thomas tried to sit up again, with the same result.

"Careful!" Holt said. "You haven't recovered fully. Bulbasaur come here."

Bulbasaur slowly walked closer, keeping the contents of the bowl from spilling.

Steven took the blanket off of Thomas revealing multiple bandages on his torso.

"Your Bronzor was a big help." Holt said. "Whilst I couldn't heal you in those two days, I was able to nurse your Bronzor back to full health. When we finally got you back here, he levitated you, allowing me to bandage you with as little pain as possible. But that was three days ago, so we're going to have to put new bandages on. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for doing this for me." Thomas answered.

"OK, Bronzor can you help us out again?" Holt asked.

Bronzor nodded.

"OK, whenever you're ready." Holt said.

Thomas slowly started to float. After a few moments, Thomas was levitating above the ground.

"First, I'm going to need to take off the bandages." Holt said. "It might hurt a little, but it shouldn't be too bad."

Holt carefully took off the bandage wrapped around Thomas' abdomen.

"I'm going to have Bronzor slowly rotate you so I can get this off." Holt said.

"OK." Thomas said.

Bronzor slowly rotated Thomas while keeping him airborne.

Holt continued to take off the bandage, managing to keep Thomas from feeling any pain.

After a few minutes, the bandage that was on his abdomen was completely taken off. The other bandages were smaller and were quickly taken off.

"Can you tell me where most of the pain is now?" Holt asked.

"My chest, shins, and forearm." Thomas answered.

Holt nodded. "OK, Bulbasaur you can put the bowl down on the bed."

Bulbasaur set the bowl down, and sat down in case needed later on.

"I'll just put the salve that is in the bowl onto the new bandages." Holt said.

He proceeded to rub the salve onto the new bandages. He then put the new bandages onto Thomas.

"OK, you're all done now." Holt said. "Bronzor you can put Thomas down now."

Bronzor set Thomas back down on the bed in an upright position.

"Thank you _again_ for everything you've done for me." Thomas said.

"Don't worry about it." Holt said.

Holt got up and walked into a kitchen that Thomas didn't see earlier.

It was simple with a stove, oven and microwave, which was strange since they were in the middle of the Xan Forest.

Holt turned on the stove, and walked outside. He came back with a basket full of various fruits and vegetables.

"Where did you get those?" Thomas asked.

"I have a garden outside in the back." Holt answered. "I think today I'll make vegetable soup, and we can have a fruit salad for dessert."

An hour later the food was done. Holt filled three bowls with soup and headed outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" Thomas asked.

Holt stopped walking. "I usually eat outside, it's more peaceful eating outside. Not only that, you can look up at the stars."

"Oh." Thomas said. "Oh I know! Bronzor can you take me outside?"

Thomas was slowly lifted into the air. He drifted towards the open door and was set down on a wooden log facing a fire. Holt was already waiting for them.

"Here you go." Holt said, handing him a bowl of soup.

"Thank you." Thomas said.

"How did you end up living in the forest?" Thomas asked.

Holt answered between mouthfuls. "I used to live in Floaroma Town, with my two grand kids. My granddaughter's name was Gardenia. She was always caring and loved Pokemon. She would take in injured Pokemon and, with the help of her Budew, she would nurse them back to full health." Holt smiled. "Then there was my grandson, Aaron. He was always feisty and always fighting with his sister. He would run off into the forest and return with all kinds of different bug Pokemon in his arms. I would tell him to put them back, and he would try to hide them under his bed."

Holt put his bowl down. "After they left together to go on an adventure, there was no one left with me. I decided to live in the forest and surround myself by their favorite types of Pokemon, bug types and grass types. I built this cabin and started a garden in order to sustain myself. After a while, I became friends with the Pokemon living here. What's your story?"

"Wait don't say anything." Holt said, getting up. He took their bowls and walked back into the house.

He came back with the bowls of fruit he made for dessert. "OK, _now_ tell me your story."

Thomas cleared his throat. "I was born in Snowpoint City, but after my mom died, we moved to over here. I lived in Arkell Town for seven years with my dad who didn't care about me at all. Just last week, I ran away and came here."

" _Bulbaaa._ "

Thomas looked at Bulbasaur. It was already asleep, and was starting to snore.

"It's getting late." Holt said. "We should probably go inside.

Once Thomas got put down on the bed and the Pokemon were put to sleep, Holt walked into another room, most likely his bedroom.

"Goodnight Thomas." Holt called out.

"Uhh… you too." Thomas said.

"You sound like you've never heard the word goodnight before." Holt said.

"To be honest, I haven't. My dad has never said that to me before." Thomas replied.

"Well, you have now." Holt said. "Now get to sleep, you need to rest."

 _This is the first time anyone has ever cared about me._

Thomas slowly drifted to sleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

Colvard- COLE-vard

Shelia- SHELL-ee-uh

Arkell- ARR-kell


	4. The Start of Another

Here is Chapter 4! In this chapter I introduce a new character!

* * *

Chapter 4

Liz

 _The fierce dragon rose into the sky, maw open in a terrible scream. Sparks of fire sprayed from its mouth engulfing the kingdom, that had taken its home, in flames. It could hear the shrieks from its place in the sky. The dragon thought to itself._

 _"_ _Now you know the power of Sudreth, The Eternal Flame!"_

 _As if by some invisible force, Sudreth fell from the sky, wings tight against its body. It roared in fury, seemingly unable to unfurl its wings and gain control._

 _Sudreth looked down and saw a cloaked figure, their arms held up as if chanting, or in prayer. Sudreth recognized the pose instantly, and went into a deeper outrage. The cloaked figure was casting a powerful, Restraint Spell._

 _The dragon struggled even more, trying to break the spell before hitting the ground. It got one wing loose, and started to flap up desperately in an attempt to remain airbo-_

There was a loud pounding sound, followed by, "Miss Liz are you in there?"

A young lady, lifted her head out of a book. "Yes I'm here, is there a problem?"

"Your father requests your presence in his office, _immediately."_ The same voice said.

"Tell him, I'll be right there." Liz slowly stood up from the desk she had been reading at.

She stretched her back, and let out a yawn.

 _Maybe I shouldn't stay up all night reading, but I wanted to finish this book._

She groggily changed out of her night clothes and into an emerald green dress, one of her favorites. She flung open the door and walked towards her father's office, five rooms to her right.

 _Why is this place so big? We barely use the other rooms for anything other than storage._

She knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in." A voice answered.

She opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Seated at his work desk, was her father, Dwayne, one of Sinnoh's Elite Four. He was known as "The Rushing Tide" as he almost never lost. But now, already in his sixties, and losing more battles than ever, he was looking for someone to take over his position when he retired. He specialized in water type Pokemon, and was hoping to find another powerful trainer, preferably a user of psychic types, as his replacement.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," he said.

Liz merely nodded.

"Well, I have finally made a decision." Dwayne sighed.

Liz tried to refrain from smiling, and started coughing to hide it.

 _Maybe he'll finally let me have my first Pokemon!_

"I know you've been waiting a long time, since you were ten." Dwayne continued. "Now, you are thirteen, and I know that I can't always keep you with me."

Liz feigned confusion. "What are you trying to say?"

Dwayne smiled. "I hope you don't think I'm stupid, but I'm going to ignore what you said. I decided to let you have your first Pokemo-"

"I knew it!" Liz said, jumping up and down.

"Wait! I'm not done. Not only will you get a Pokemon, I have _also_ decided that you can go on a journey with your Pokemon!"

Liz stopped jumping, jaw slack. "I can?" Liz asked, as if wondering if it was a joke.

"Yes, you can." Her father replied.

Liz ran behind the desk, giving him a big hug. "Thanks, dad. You're the _best_!"

Dwayne returned the hug before getting up. "Follow me," he said, walking out the door.

Liz followed silently until they reached a room she was never allowed to enter.

Dwayne took a small key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole and turned it, resulting in a click. He put the key back in his pocket and opened the door.

Liz stepped inside and gasped. The walls were lined with shelves, each containing Pokeballs.

"Now, you get to choose one."

Liz walked towards one of the shelves examining the labels in front of each Pokeball. The labels contained a picture of the Pokemon in the Pokeball, the Pokemon's type, and its name. She read each of the labels before moving on to the next shelf. After a few minutes of browsing, Liz picked up a Pokeball.

"I choose this one!" She exclaimed.

"Which one?" Dwayne asked.

"I chose the Abra." Liz said.

"Good choice." Dwayne said. "It evolves into Alakazam, a very powerful psychic type Pokemon."

"When do I leave?" Liz asked.

"Tomorrow, after you get everything ready."

"What do I do for the rest of the day?" Liz asked.

"Well, you can get to know your Abra. Introduce yourself, become friends with it, and maybe even discover what moves it has." Dwayne said.

Liz looked confused. "I thought Abra only learns Teleport."

"It does, but it can learn various moves through TMs." Dwayne said.

Liz walked towards the door, before leaving she said. "Thanks again, Dad." She ran out the door and headed towards the front door, most likely to play with her Abra.

* * *

Lightning crashed down from the sky, providing some light in the heavy storm. Noctowl flapped its wings rapidly, struggling to fly in a straight path.

 _I must make it to Mirkholm!_

Noctowl slowly descended and landed in a small patch of trees. It flew down onto the ground and collapsed. The ground before it trembled barely, and a hole appeared.

A Golduck popped its head up out of the hole.

"I need to see Lugia!" Noctowl shouted over the storm.

Golduck nodded in understanding and ducked back down the hole. Seconds later, Lugia burst out of the ocean and landed in front of Noctowl. It held a wing out over Noctowl, sheltering it from the downpour.

Noctowl wheezed. "I found one. He appeared in the forest and was attacked by an Electabuzz." Noctowl paused before continuing. "He was badly injured, but I was told that Holt managed to help him recover."

Lugia nodded. "That's excellent, I'll send Politoed in case something happens to him again. Is there anything else?"

Noctowl shook his head.

"If that's all, follow me. I don't want you out here in the storm." Lugia walked towards the patch of trees Noctowl had landed on. "I can't fit in there." Lugia said pointing to a small opening. "But this is where the Slowbro and Slowking live. Whenever it rains, they will take turns using Psychic to keep the water from getting in. Also, the trees are in a tight circle so no water will get in, but if it does tell one of the Slowkings, and they will patch it up using stones."

"Thank you." Noctowl said, heading through the opening.

"No problem." Lugia responded. "I am forever in debt from your friendship and help after what happened to Nehemia."

Noctowl poked its head out. "Thanks again, _but_ can you let me sleep now?"

Lugia laughed and nodded, before diving back into the ocean.

 _An Electabuzz attacked him. I wonder if...no that's just ridiculous._

Lugia shook those thoughts out of its head and continued swimming towards Mirkholm.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, I didn't want have Liz's adventure start in this chapter. I think that in the future I might have to change the rating to M just in case due to violence.


End file.
